cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin McCarthy
Kevin McCarthy (1914 - 2010) Film Deaths *''Dead Right (If He Hollers Let Him Go!; Night Hunt)'' (1968) [Leslie Whitlock]: Shot in the head by Royal Dano in a warehouse, when they both try to shoot Raymond St. Jacques and Kevin gets in the way of Royal's shot. *''Dan Candy's Law (Alien Thunder)'' (1974) [Sergeant Malcolm Grant]: Shot to death by Gordon Tootoosis when Kevin tries to draw his gun to arrest Gordon. His body is shown again afterwards when Donald Sutherland discovers him. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Order to Kill (El Clan de los inmorales; Mission: To Kill; Order to Assassinate)'' (1975) [Ed McLean]: Shot in the chest by one of Jose Ferrer's men in Kevin's office. *''Invasion of the Body Snatchers'' (1978) [Running Man]: Hit by a car driven by Don Siegel as Kevin runs through the streets trying to warn everybody about the pod people. (It's implied, but not confirmed, that this unnamed character is Kevin's character "Dr. Miles J. Bennell" from the original 1956 Invasion of the Body Snatchers.) (Thanks to Mac) *''Piranha'' (1978) [Dr. Robert Hoak]: Bleeds to death when he gets bitten by dozens of piranha. *''Twilight Zone: The Movie (1983)'' [Uncle Walt]: Possibly wiped out of existence when Jeremy Licht causes the house and everything in it (apart from himself and Kathleen Quinlan) to disappear; it's never actually confirmed what happened to everybody else. *''Eve of Destruction'' (1991) [William Simmons]: Neck snapped by the robot Renee Soutendijk, as the human Renee and Gregory Hines look on helplessly. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go To College'' (1991) [Professor Ragnar]: Sucked down a toilet when the spell book is flushed after he had fused with the ghoulies. TV Deaths *''The Twilight Zone: Love Live Walter Jameson (1960)'' [Walter Jameson]: Shot in the chest by Estelle Winwood in Kevin's study; he rapidly ages and crumbles to dust as he dies. *''The Invaders: The Watchers (1967)'' [Paul Cook]: Playing a dual role as the real 'Cook' and the impostor, the real 'Cook' is killed (off-screen, exact method unclear) by the aliens; the impostor is shot to death, along with Walter Brooke, by Roy Thinnes while they're trying to hypnotize Roy. As aliens, their bodies disintegrate after death. *''Hawaii Five-O: Full Fathom Five (1968)'' [Victor Reese]: Shot in the chest by Jack Lord. *''The Wild Wild West: The Night of the Doomsday Formula (1968)'' [Major General Walter Kroll]: Killed when Robert Conrad throws an explosive device at him. *''Murder, She Wrote: From the Horse's Mouth (1991)'' [Randolph Sterling]: Beaten to death with his own cane by Maxwell Caulfield in the horse ranch. His body is shown afterwards when Angela Lansbury and Debra Stipe discover him in his home after Maxwell moved the body out of the ranch, and the murder is shown in a flashback later on. *''Murder, She Wrote: Ever After (1992)'' [Walter Bowman]: Shot in the chest by a shotgun that Kate Mulgrew had rigged to fire when he opens the closet door. We only see the gun firing; his body is not shown afterwards. *''Tales from the Crypt: Curiosity Killed (1992)'' [Jack]: ages rapidly, along with J.A. Preston and Madge Sinclair, after Margot Kidder tampers with their youth serum. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Sister-in-Law'' (1995 TV) [George Richards]: Smothered with a pillow by Kate Vernon in his bedroom. Gallery Kevin McCarthy.png|Kevin McCarthy in Piranha (1978) Noteworthy Connections *Brother of Mary McCarthy (novelist). *Cousin of Eugene McCarthy (former US congressman). *Ex-husband of Augusta Dabney. McCarthy, Kevin McCarthy, Kevin Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1914 Births Category:2010 Deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by biting Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Blondes Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Pneumonia victims Category:Actors who died in Joe Dante Movies Category:Deaths in the Hawaii Five-O universe Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Actors who died in John Landis Movies Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in Philip Kaufman Movies Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:Hawaii Five-O cast members Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by piranha attack